An extensive review has been prepared of the gross anatomic, histologic and ultrastructural features of myocardial diseases occurring in animals. Included among these are diseases with known or suspected heritability, diseases produced by nutritional deficiencies, diseases of unknown etiology, diseases of toxic etiology, diseases associated with physical injuries and shock, diseases associated with endocrine disorders, and myocarditis.